


Love is Family

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Saeyoung Choi marries his sweetheart after their long journey of growth, change, and reconstruction. A series of quick reflections show their wedding and how they've grown to one another.*Post good-ending & after-ending**short fluff*
Relationships: 707 x mc - Relationship, 707/MC, Saeyoung x MC, Saeyoung/MC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Love is Family

_There is nothing I love more than my family._

Saeyoung Choi held the young woman’s hand in his own and spun her around. He pulled her back into him and swayed; moving them as one. Despite all of the eyes on them, Saeyoung felt as if it was just the two of them alone in the world. He couldn’t help but smile and laugh at themselves. Finally, he had stopped crying. They were _married_. Married! At the age of twenty-four Saeyoung Choi was married to the young woman he met two years ago. It felt unreal. In a matter of two years his entire life did a one-eighty: he was no longer a secret agent, he now owned his own shop, lived in a home-above ground!- with his brother and now wife, and he was no longer alone, hiding behind a mask. He was Saeyoung Choi; nothing less, nothing more. 

“I love you so much,” he said, leaning into her. The smell of her perfume filled the space between them. He couldn’t help but close his eyes and relish the moment. When the song ended, Saeyoung pulled away so he could look at her. She gazed up at him doe-eyed and blushed cheeks-a look full of love and endearment.

It was hard to believe they’d come this far. Truly. He had watched his entire life unravel by her very presence entering the R.F.A. 

In a sense, he was thankful everything turned out the way it did. If it weren’t for his home life, Rika and V, the agency, and the millions of other things that caused turmoil in his life, he wouldn’t have grown into the person he is today. Nor would Saeran be who he is today either. Granted, the two of them still suffered from depression and other difficulties, but it wasn’t as intense. They were able to find hope and happiness, and most importantly: they were free to live as two normal young adults. 

Now, Saeyoung looked forward to each and every day. He was thankful to be alive. He still prayed every night for forgiveness, guilty for the things he had done, but he felt as if his life got a little brighter every day the sun rose again and again. Yes, he had to rebuild his life over the past two years and it was not easy, but had a special girl who patiently waited, never straying from him. With her, he felt as if he could do anything. 

“I love you, Saeyoung, my husband,” she said, kissing him. Dressed in white she was like an angel to Saeyoung. A miracle from above. 

“You’re going to melt my heart if you keep talking like that,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. He held her snug against his chest, sighing in content. “I am _so_ in love with you.” 

  
  


-

Everyone had their eyes on the couple. How could they not? They’d never seen anyone act so _in love_. He looked at her as if she was his saving grace and she looked at him as if he put the stars in the sky.

“This is so unfair,” Zen mumbled. “I want to be in love too.”

Yoosung laughed at Zen. “Who would’ve known the Seven we knew back then would be the first one married.”

It was an enjoyable sight to the R.F.A members to watch their friends be together. Their happiness was contagious.

  
  
  
  


-

“I can’t wait to take you away,” Saeyoung said, dipping his head close to his wife’s ear. “Keep you all to myself for awhile~” 

He felt his heart begin to race as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was everything he ever dreamt of. He couldn’t be happier. “I love you so much,” Saeyoung repeated. He couldn’t say it enough. She saved him. She was the turning point in his life and he could never thank her enough. 

_I promise to love you more than I ever hurt you. You have owned my heart for a long time. And I will always protect you, my sweetheart._

  
  
  
-  
  
  


“Saeran, dance with me,” pleaded the young woman. Having just had her first few dances with her husband, she now made her way to her brother-in-law. 

He made a face. “But I can’t dance.”

She made a small laugh. “Neither can I or Saeyoung. You saw us practicing at home. And we still can’t dance! Come with me, _please_?” 

He faked a sigh and let her pull him out. In the past year, the two of them have grown close to each other. He was more than pleased to have her joyful, nonjudgmental presence around. Her moving in had given him happiness- though he’d never admit it. 

He let her lead the dance and tried his best to resist a smile. 

Saeyoung, who was standing by the others, watched them dance with a smile. His brother and wife were both happy. 

His other half and his beating heart.  
  
  
  


-

“Saeyoung, do _not_ shove cake in my face,” she warned playfully. 

“And if I did?” he asked, bumping shoulders with her. 

The two of them stood side by side, both had an arm wrapped around the other. In front of them was a small two tier cake that was decorated to fit their theme. 

“I’d deck you,” she said. Saeyoung let out a laugh and squeezed her close. 

“I’d like to see you try,” he said after planting a kiss on her head. 

The others made a small circle around them. It was a small wedding with just friends and family so it made things easy for them to all be together. 

“Okay, okay,” she began, a hint of joy in her voice. “Help me cut this.” Saeyoung placed his hand over hers and together they cut the cake. 

It was a small moment, but Saeyoung was thrilled by the act. Something about working together to do something so simple made him feel even more ‘one’ with the young woman. It made his heart swell. She was his very own. His other half. His partner forever. Not only did he gain a wife that day but a best friend forever. 

Already, Saeyoung adored being married. 

  
  
  
-

“This makes me anxious,” Saeran said, watching Zen light his sparkler. They had all lined up in two parallel lines so that the couple could walk down, officially leaving. 

“It’ll be okay, just don’t hold it so close,” Zen said. 

When the two of them began their walk, two equally bright smiles on their faces, Saeran had immediately stepped back thinking: _Oh god, what if I dropped it and it lit sis’s dress on fire?_

  
  
  
-

When the wedding was over Saeyoung was more than enthusiastic to say his goodbyes. As their luggage was already in the car, all Saeyoung and the woman had to do to begin their honeymoon was begin their drive. 

Saeyoung looked over at his wife who was quietly gazing out the window, a faint smile on her lips. It was nighttime and the only light came from the car’s dashboard. He reached over and held her hand in his own. “I’m really happy, you know,” he said softly. He raised her hand to kiss the back of it. “I can’t thank you enough for loving me and staying with me through everything.”

“You don’t need to thank me anymore,” she said, turning her body to face him. “We love each other, and that’s all that matters now.”

Saeyoung smiled. “Yeah,” he said sheepishly. He gave her a quick glance, flashing his smile at her. “You’re right, once again.” 

The pair shared a laugh before falling into a comfortable silence, both entranced in pure, innocent love. 

No matter what came their way, Saeyoung welcomed it with open arms. He had his life, his brother, and his wife. They were finally pieced back together, and nothing would tear them apart again. That, he was sure.

Love is family, he decided. And for the first time, Saeyoung had his very own.


End file.
